Kunai, Salt bullets and Magic
by addamp53
Summary: Why should Naruto only throw a wrench in the plans of his own dimension? Naruto and Sasuke end up in the Supernatural Universe and meet up with Sam and Dean in season 1. Later will also crossover with Dresden Files
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is your author speaking please keep your trays in the upright position during the flight and don't wave around any bombs while on the plane. Okay, now that i've got insanity out of the way. This is my first attempt at a true crossover and I decided to go with a big one. This is a threeway crossover between Naruto, Supernatural and the Dresden Files. The dresden files won't come into the story until later in the story but will become a major part of the plot around the start of season 3 of Supernatural. **

An explosion ripped what had been solid earth into a giant crater exposing an extensive system of tunnels along with two teens. One stood on the lip of the crator while the other crouched within the center with one arm raised above his head to ward off falling rocks.

A woman with bright pink hair and wearing a red dress and kneel high boots ran out of one tunnel and froze seeing the teen standing on the higher ground. "Sasuke..."

Mere moments afterwards an orange and black blur shot out of a different tunnel and came to an instant stop beside the other two teens, looking up at the raven haired teen looking down on them. "Sasuke."

Where the woman's voice had held longing and disbelief the blond man's in black and orange held an uncharacteristic seriousness to it.

A small breeze shifted Sasuke's partially opened white obi and his black eyes locked with the blue of the blond man. "Naruto, why are you here?"

"I have to talk to you. About the Uchiha Massacre."

The pink haired woman's eyes shot to Naruto, this wasn't part of the plan. They were here to take Sasuke home not press the one button sure to trigger a fight.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!"

Having scolded her teammate the pink haired girl turned back to her old flame. "Sasuke, please come back to the village we can.."

Sasuke wasn't standing where she was looking anymore. He was standing right beside Naruto with his arm draped over the blond boys shoulders, his elbow crossing the blond's exposed throat. However fast the raven haired teen was Naruto made a show of proving that he could match it. He was mirroring his former teammate's position with his arm up and across Sasuke's throat with his hand resting on the opposite shoulder.

"What would a failure like you know about that day that you know I don't?"

Naruto slowly turned his head and blue eyes locked with onyx ones. "Everything, I've even talked with Itachi about it."

Sasuke's eyes momentarily widened in surprise before returning to normal with a slight look of resentment. "When I had you at my mercy before, at the valley of the end, I let you live on a whim. Now for trying to drag me back to the village by using my family, I'll kill you."

Sasuke quickly unsheathed his katana and was ready to plunge it into his blond teammate's spine and to end him forever. Similiarly, Naruto had unsheathed a kunai from his sleeve and his hand shot toward's the other teenage's spleen.

Twenty feet away with his head just barely peaking out of a pile of rubble was an orange mask with a single eye hole. The man inside, known to very few as Madara Uchiha, was cursing quietly to himself. They were both much faster than they should be at this point in training and he needed both of them for the plan. However, the Uchiha could be forgotten about for now, Itachi would just have to do.

Oppositely, he couldn't afford for Naruto and more importantly the Kyubi to die. He was not waiting 9 years for it to regenerate. (I figure three years for the 3 tails to regenerate so follows that 9 years for the more powerful 9 tails to gather its chakra back)

Acting quickly the single black eye in the mask turned red and Naruto started to disappear into a twisting blur. Sasuke tightened his grip on his blond opponent and was subsequently pulled into the swirl of color with him and they disappeared into Madara's private dimension.

Giving a mild shrug Madara sunk back into the ground and left even as Orochimaru of the Sannin and his henchmen showed up and everyone started tearing apart the ground where he had last been seen.

Time lapse: 2 years (Naruto and Sasuke age 18)

"So, you're sure this will work?"

"Well I've been working on it for 6 months. I certainly hope it does, if it doesn't I'm sure we'll just end up spliced into a wall somewhere and die horribly. So no worries."

"Is that all?" Sasuke sarcastically rebuked.

"Well technically speaking having two atoms trying to occupy the same space in the same time might also blow apart the universe. Or something like that, I never was very good at science."

Naruto was standing on a large clearing made complete of white marble. All around him were minature towers made of the same material, some destroyed from Sasuke and his first few months together. Crawling over every surface for miles were small scribbles in blood. They climbed up the towers and down the other side in an evergoing pattern that had taken months worth of bloodloss to create. It was the largest single sealing project anyone had ever attempted.

Naruto made a final swirl carefully with the last of his brushes that he had been able to rig from the parts of other brushes when they became useless. Slowly and carefully he started to rise as to not smudge any of the drying seals. Before he made it to an upright position he started to sway and then to fall.

In a burst of speed Sasuke was there, catching him and holding him up.

"Easy there, brother."

Naruto looked up with bleary eyes, barely able to focus.

"He isn't sending food anymore, Sasuke. I'm not going to get any stronger. Put me in the circle then use your sharingan to force the furball to put his chakra through the seal. You remember the seals right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, once they had stopped fighting and he chose to believe what Naruto had told him about Itachi, the elders and the Uchiha clan he had been able to see that Naruto was as much family to him as anyone in the clan had ever been.

"Yeah I've got them."

Sasuke and Naruto disappeared as Sasuke carried his brother to his spot in the sealing pattern, unknowningly smudging a small section of the newly painted blood seal. Once Naruto was laid in his area Sasuke jumped over to his own and turned on his Sharingan. His eyes turning red and the three spokes spinning quickly.

Naruto let his head roll towards Sasuke and opened his eyes.

"Do it."

Sasuke began to focus his chakra through his family's prized eyes and drew out the Kyuubi's chakra while Naruto focused on keeping it directed rather than grabbing Sasuke and squeezing the life out of him like the Kyuubi wanted.

Foot by foot and then mile by mile of seals lit a bright red until it blinded the two teammates. A mile away a small smudged section of seal fizzled out and exploded just as the seal reached full mass and shot the two shinobi out of the pocket dimension, breaking through the barrier that had held them captive, and into another.

***********************Supernatural/Dresden Files Universe**********************

A sound like roaring thunder tore through the forest, scattering birds and driving vermin under ground as it tore through trees. The ground shook as two teenagers landed harshly on the pine needle covered dirt. The blond in the tattered remains of an orange jump suit rolled bonelessly along the ground until he collided with a tree stomach first, wrapping the boy almost completely around it. Oppositely the raven haired teen landed on his feet before his legs gave out on him and he tumbled gracelessly along the ground and bouncing off the edge of a rock that overhung a large gorge. He reached out and slapped his hand onto the rock suddenly stopping what was sure to be a lethal descent.

Slowly, he used the last of his chakra to crawl back over the rock and flop lazily over the edge. Laying there bonelessly he stared at the blue sky and marveled at its beauty. For two years he had seen nothing but endless white and his teammate. He had never truly appreciated the sky before, the freeness it provided but his stint in the pocket dimension had changed much about the vengeful teen.

While before his ultimate goals had all involved death now he sought life, there were still those who needed to be punished but two lives were important to him above all others. Itachi's and Naruto's. Both in their own way had sacrificed and done things for him that no others could even dream of. Both risking their lives for an unworthy,ungrateful brother.

Sasuke shook his head and started to roll over. _I must have a concussion, I'm not normally so sentimental_.

Making it to his hands and knees he spotted an orange and black blur half wrapped around a tree and stopped in his tracks. Naruto wasn't moving. Sasuke froze in panic watching and praying for that smallest movement that meant Naruto was breathing, after several paniced heart beats his prayers was answered.

A low coughing breath rattled Naruto's lungs as it passed broken ribs. Sasuke was by his side in an instant, laying his brother down and using what basic medical knowledge he had to check on him. Three broken ribs and malnutritient but they had known about that for a while. What they both needed was water and food then to make their way out of this forest to a hospital.

Sasuke took off the torn remains of his once white prestine shirt and tore it into strips and wrapped it around Naruto's chest, tightening it despite the blonds moan protests. He would rather have those bones not moving around any more than necessary.

Gently picking the blond up he started walking into the forest. The trees were different than he was familiar with in the elemental countries. They were smaller with tiny needles about the size of senbon and branches that couldn't be jumped through without unnecessary pain.

After walking about a half mile Sasuke found a small clearing and put his teammate down, pulling out his katana he quickly cut some smaller branches away and put them over his Naruto. It would serve well enough to hide him as well as keep him warm if it got cold before he got back.

With that done he headed back the way he had came, on the walk over he had noticed some rabbit tracks and intended to track them down for dinner. Three hours later he walked back into the clearing, turned out the tracks were pretty far from where they made their home but he eventually found them and killed them with senbon to the head. It had taken him a few throws once they started moving, a year without anything more than a spar, and 6 months without that, had made him rusty.

He used the rope he previously wore around his waist to tie them together and slung them over his bare shoulder. When he entered the clearing he expected to find Naruto still buried but recovering quickly and in demand of food. What he found was his disguise brush pile torn apart and no sign of Naruto.

Hearing the creak of a branch behind him he quickly unsheathed his sword while spinning, senbon flew out of the tattoo on his arm and he slashed at eye height with his sword. When his spin finished his eyes grew wide. Swatting his senbon out of the air was something out of a nightmare, or one of Orochimaru's labs.

It stood eight feet tall and its skin was an earthy brown and clung to its bones. Hair grew in clumps along its arms and legs. It's fingers ending with sharp claws and it's head was that of a man but with a short snout and large antlers growing out of its head, the edge of each antler stained dark from the blood of countless kills.

Sasuke's sword managed to catch the creature on its retreating arm but the lightning coated blade bounced harmlessly off the creatures dark skin. Both combatants leapt back examining the other. Sasuke's eyes zoomed in on the spot where he knew his blade had hit, examining the location in detail but seeing nothing. Not even a scratch existed to prove his special chakra conductive blade had ever touched it.

At the same time the beasts's too intelligent eyes roamed over the young shinobi, taking in his dress and weapon. If it had seen the senbon from before that poofed into existence at this child's command it might have been more weary but the hunger was growing and its mate had already claimed the first catch.

Suddenly the creature moved, it was only due to Sasuke's sharingan that he was able to track it as it closed on him. Flashing through hand signs Sasuke brought his pointer finger to his lips and blue a chakra enhanced breath. As the air left his mouth his fingers super heated it into a large flame that expanded rapidly catching numerous trees on fire as it charged towards the stunned creatures face.

Blinking suddenly as it restarted its brain the beast leapt back away from the encroaching flames and tried to escape it. It let out a howl that reverberated throughout the clearing as the flame licked at its foot and the skin instantly blackened and cracked open oozing blood. Crying out loudly in pain it leapt into the tree and jumped from one tree to another, leaving deep gouges in the thick trunks as it left.

When the flames disipated Sasuke caught the barest of glances of the creature as it shot through the trees of its homeland. With a determined frown Sasuke sprinted into the trees, tracking the beast by the clawmarks it left on the trees and the blood trail it unknowingly dripped to the ground.

The creature was fast but Sasuke hadn't been training with one of the strongest shinobi in all the elemental countries for nothing. Even with a year of basic inactivity slowing him down he still managed to keep the creature within hearing distance as he silently tracked it. In all likely hoods it was returning to it's home.

_Please be there Naruto._

It took another 40 minutes for the creature to reach a large cave. By the time Sasuke reached the the mouth of the cave his stamina was flagging, the occassional spar was no match for actual training and activity. Kneeling down beside a tree he starred at the cave and listen for any sign of activity while he recovered his lost breath.

Finally recovered enough that his panting breathe whispered out Sasuke quickly moved inside, cautiously switching from shadow to shadow until he was deep enough that the light from the entrance no longer existed. Switching on his Sharingan he could see better but the darkness was still playing tricks on him as he went deeper and deeper. Occassionally he would catch a glimpse of blood smudged on the smooth cold stone.

Suddenly screeching to a halt he cocked his head and listened, there it was again, the sound of claw on stone echoed lightly through the caverns.

_Lightning just bounced off it but it ran from fire, a natural weakness? Damn, I don't have enough chakra left for anything that can fill these caves. Even if I did I can't cause I don't know where Naruto is. I'll have to stick with low level jutsu for this._

Turning the last corner Sasuke caught sight of two of the creatures hunched over a small table moving animatedly. The soft squelching sounds and the distinct sound of muscles snapping stopped Sasuke's heart as he stared in horror.

_Naruto?_

With all the suddenness of a lightning strike the horror turned to rage as Sasuke crossed the distance between the opening of the cavern and the creatures in the blink of an eye. Completely forgoing his sword he slammed a chakra powered punch into the side of one's head and launched it through the air and into the wall, causing the entire cave system to shake slightly. Turning to the other monster he barely ducked in time to avoid getting his head taken off by razor sharp claws.

He retorted with and upper cut that lifted the creature from the floor then a front flip that brought his legs down painfully on the things shoulders resulting in the deafening sound of bones snapping. It roared in agony until its impact face first into the ground stunned it into silence.

But then the second creature was up and had managed to work its way behind the black haired avenger. Just as Sasuke was about to bring down a chakra enhanced stomp on the back of the downed creatures skull claws raked deeply across his back, spinning him around. Years of training and adrenaline allowed him to use the momentum of the turn to twist with the blow rather than resisting it and obtaining even worse damage.

The second creature worked its way back to its feat and a low popping noise could be heard as its shoulder bones worked their way back into place. The healing reminded Sasuke of Naruto, if to a lesser degree and the young shinobi risked a glance at the table.

What was left on it could be less described as remains and more as scraps, there was little but blood and guts. The torso had been ripped open and the face was gone, the arms and legs were just gone. What had once been clothes had been ripped open and the brown cloth hung off the table rapidly being dyed a darker color by blood.

Sasuke was barely able to hold back the vomit that tried to crawl its way up his throat, but only with supreme effort and thanks to the fact that there was no food in his stomach to help. Flipping rapidly through handsigns Sasuke brought up fingers covered with blood and blew out a huge fireball, within the small covern and with their backs to a wall there was no where to run. Sasuke listened to their screams of agony with a demented smile playing in his eyes. He wanted them to die, wanted to hear them suffer for that they had taken from him.

After several seconds, when he could no longer keep the chakra up to sustain the fire, Sasuke let his hand fall while panting heavily. He looked down upon the smoking pile of burnt flesh and ash that had been the creatures. It looked like one had tried to use the other as shelter, judging by what he could see of it it hadn't been successful. Spitting scornfully upon their corpses he turned and walked over to the table and finally allowed himself to fall down and vomit.

When he had nothing left in his stomach to expel the screaming started, they were similiar to screams of an animal that had been terribly wounded but these wounds were far worse than any mortal wound he could've taken. In that blinding white void Naruto had become Sasuke's reason for living, while vengeance was still on his to due list Naruto had become Sasuke's guide. Without him he was lost in a place full of beasts that he didn't understand and horror and darkness.

He was so engrossed with his own pain and missery he didn't notice the sound of ash crumbling as the creature on the bottom of the pile slowly pushed the other off of it. It's arms and legs were severely burnt and cracked. Blood ran freely from its body and its eyes burned red with rage. Slowly it stalked up behind its kneeling prey and raised a claws hand to decapitate what would no doubt be its most satisfying meal ever.

Just as it was about to bring down its razor sharp claws there was a flicker of cloth in the back of the cavern where it and its mate had once kept a private room for sleeping. The cloth that served as its wall fluttered out of the way and a deadly red light bathed the cavern. The creature didn't even have enough time to scream as a clawed arm made of pure red light and bubbles grabbed its entire torso in its palm.

Sasuke stilled completely as the room was lit by this light and a small hopeful smile started to pull at his lips as he heard the creature scream in pain as it was lifted into the air and slowly inch by inch the corrosive properties of the Kyuubi's chakra ate through its torso as the hand started to close. The fingers worked quickly through the creatures body until limbs started to drop as they were seperated from the beasts torso. Finally the poinsonous chakra started to disintigrate the things neck and worked its way up to the head, skin flaking off as muscle and bone were burnt and fell to the floor in a pile of ash and burning flesh.

The red light flickered once, twice and then was gone. Sasuke got up and charged through the cloth curtain without second thought and found Naruto along with several corpses strung up by ropes around their wrists from the ceiling. Grabbing Naruto in a strong hug Sasuke held Naruto close for several moments before getting control of himself and stepping back to check his friend for injuries.

Even tied to the ceiling Naruto managed to read Sasuke perfectly and try to comfort him.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm still here, brother. I'm still here."

Sasuke nodded and his signature calm started to work back into his eyes as he pulled his katana and cut Naruto free. Both simply sat against the smooth cavern walls for a while as they each told the other what had happened. Naruto had only woken up when Sasuke started screaming and when Sasuke brought him to the main room the blond certainly understood why.

After checking if any of the other people who had been strung up were alive Naruto and Sasuke checked the numerous bags they found stored inside the room. There was some type of paper that looked like money, some canned food, which they devoured with gusto, a flashlight, some rope and a small metallic object that seemed to be made to fit in the palm of one's hand.

They took as much as they could and left the cave, now that they had food their chakra was slowly refilling. It took several days before they found a footpath and another two days before they found what looked like a road covered with one solid continuous black brick. Exhausted but in better spirits they started walking along the road hoping to find a town and, kami be merciful, a bed.

Author's Notes

Okay for people who are wondering the "creatures" in this chapter were Wendigo. Normally they don't live together but in this story they were settlers and husband and wife, they ended up eating everyone else in their party and changed together. Also the Antlers, a friend of mine once explained that she didnt like the Windego episode because they had something more like dear heads and a kind of horse legs thing going. I decided to mix this with the supernatural wendigo which resulted in the creature above.

About Sasuke no longer being such a collossal dick, Naruto being able to explain everything that happened with the Uchiha and Itachi and having been stuck around with Naruto for 2 years helped him mellow out a little. He can still be a dick to other people but he's not a homocidal stabby mcstab stab type dick anymore.

Well that's all I can think of right now, Please review and ask any questions you can think of I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I as the author of this work do not own Naruto, Supernatural or the Dresden files. These are purely a work of fiction and all that jazz. Enjoy reading.**_

"Three months, Sasuke. Three months in this freaking place!"

Naruto continued to stride energetically across the worn blue carpet lined with numerous signs pointing towards departure gates. "Three months and there's still so much to see!"

"Look at that, Sasuke, just look." Naruto demanded gesturing ecstatically at a man on a laptop. "A laptop, Sasuke. 100 years from now, our computers won't be anything near that and it doesn't run off single drop of chakra."

Sasuke, for his part, merely sighed as he continued more sedately after his teammate. While he too was fascinated by the level of technology that this world possessed, and they were sure they had left their own world far behind, he was more concerned with the information that he just uncovered. Letting Naruto consume 2 chocolate sundaes in one go before getting on an airplane was one of the worst things the ex-avenger had ever let happen.

Sugar was a premium item back in the shinobi world and as such neither boy had built up a tolerance to its effects. In the new world/dimension, which they decided to call Earth since that was the planet's name, sugar seemed to be in almost everything. This led to several all nighters that sometimes resulted in property damage before they started to grow accustom to it.

Now, he was about to get on, what had been described to him as a flying metal can, with a sugared up Naruto. _Why me?_

It had taken roughly two months for them to learn English, it was hard but both had been taught enough about decyphering enemy codes that they figured it out fairly quickly. During the first couple weeks they tried speaking in their native tongue to people and several of the people had theorized that they were speaking Japanese, Chinese or Vietnamese. At the time neither of the shinobi knew what these words meant but once they learned English they learned these could be different languages and defined their own language as Japanese. So here they were about to go through several plane rides to leave the U.S. and end up in Japan, where hopefully they could find answers.

"Flight 2485 is now boarding at gate 37. Flight 2485 is now boarding at gate 37." The disembodied voice over the speakers then continued on to talk about passenger loading and unloading but Naruto and Sasuke weren't listening. They picked up their bags and made their way to gate 37. Stopping at the gate they gave the lady their tickets and continued down the incline towards their plane.

The noise in the cramped airplane was almost painful to the two shinobi, their hearing having been trained to pick out voices since they were children.

"I hope the movie isn't from the 30's this time, last time I..."

"Sit down Timmy, Mommy will be right here the whole time."

"Oh, I counting on it."

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Excuse me."

"On the left..."

Slowly, the two shinobi grew accustom to the many voices and started to drown them out as they headed for their seats. They were right beside the rear entrance to the plane, which was fine for Naruto. He wanted to have a window seat anyway.

It had been almost 35 minutes since the plane had taken off and after the initial excitement over flight Naruto had quickly calmed down and was chatting quietly with Sasuke.

"O, I forgot to tell you. After you went to sleep last night I was on the internet for a while in the hotel lobby and I think I found that thing we fought when we first got here."

Sasuke turned slightly and raised an eyebrow, they had been trying to find out what that thing was for quite some time. Mostly because nobody seemed to know. Most people suggested it was a bear, but they knew bears and on the off chance even looked up pictures of bears and those definitely weren't what they had faced.

Naruto nodded seriously and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his black leather jacket. "It was something called a Wendigo. Thing is, according to all the references I found they aren't supposed to exist. They're supposed to be monsters that Indians used to make up to scare their children."

Naruto unfolded the paper and held it out to Sasuke. "Now that has some noticeable differences but its just a sketch that guesses how they looked, doesn't it look familiar though?"

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, the picture had the torso of a man but the legs were reversed like a horse and where it would normally have a head was instead a dear head with a large set of antlers. For a drawing made from accounts translated from a different language he chose to believe that it was pretty close.

"I wonder what other things are out there that they think are just old legends."

As Sasuke sat back to muse on the subject he noticed a bald man stand up and start making his way back towards their row. He smiled kindly at the two teenagers as he went to the door, to look out the small window for a while. Naruto smiled back politely but Sasuke frowned as something about the man seemed off to him, of the two Sasuke's observation skills had always been better but he couldn't put his finger on what bothered him about the man.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize what was happening before his own eyes until a shout broke his concentration.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped up within a second and rushed at the man, who was starting to pull on the emergency release hatch to the door. They locked onto him tight and tried to pry him off the door. At first they were having little luck but had slowed him down, he was way stronger than anyone they had encountered in this world so far. Even stronger than those wendigo. Using chakra to augment their muscles they slowly started to pull the man away from the door until he looked at them with an angry snarl and his eyes flashed black.

_A Doujutsu?_

Both shinobi were so shocked by what they saw that the man was able to take their momentary lapse and grab the handle giving it one harsh tug then jumping into the door taking both shinobi with him as they clung to the man and fell from the plane.

*******************************1 week later***********************************

"So you found anything else thats supposed to have black eyes?"

Naruto looked up from his very own, slightly stolen, laptop and shrugged. "That vampire/werewolf hybrid thing from the movie last night?"

Sasuke merely tilted his head condescendingly even while inside he about it, _Nah, the skin didn't change colors._ _ I wonder if the second one is on tonight, damn that was a good movie._

Sasuke mentally shook his head and focused on the outside world. "So demonic possession?"

Naruto merely shrugged again as he continued to type in his laptop. "Only thing that really makes a whole lot of sense with what was saw, a few different things have black eyes but remember the smoke?"

Sasuke nodded seriously, halfway through their plummet to the earth the man had started vomiting black smoke that flew off. The man hadn't been so lucky. While Naruto and Sasuke were able to walk away because Sasuke activated his curse seal and used his monstrous wings to fly them down safely, the possessed man had been splattered across the ground.

"Supposedly that was the demons true form, what it looks like when it leaves a host."

"Does it say anything about how to track one, or kill it?"

The blond sighed as he shut his laptop down, "No, for the most part it all seems to point towards this type of demon to be just out for random killing and destruction. At least mine hates the things it kills."

"Hm."

Sasuke's eyes went out of focus as he followed the a train of thought brought on by Naruto's comment.

"What? You've got that look."

"I'm just wondering if the sharingan can affect these demons like it can the tailed beasts."

Naruto tapered off as well as he thought about it, so far the sharingan as well as genjutsu had been relatively useless. Both functioned off penetrating the chakra network of another person around them and manipulating the chakra there but the people here didn't have any chakra to control. That said they weren't sure if there were other forms of energy in this world that could be effected.

"Only way to find out is to try it."

Sasuke merely grunted in agreement.

*************************************The Next Day***************************

"There might be something on the plane that we missed. We should check it out."

Naruto shrugged on a black T-shirt and nodded with a smirk, "No objections here, lets get goin."

*************************************The NTSB Warehouse*********************

Naruto peaked around the edge of the warehouse, there weren't any guards that he could see but the gate did have barbed wire running across the top of it. The blond turned back to Sasuke and made a show of waving goodbye before quickly running through hand signs and disappearing from view. In his place was a slight haze in the air in the general shape of a person. Sasuke merely smirked back at his blond teammate and looked up revealing active Sharingan eyes. He then followed Naruto's handsigns perfectly and equally became see through.

Silence stretched for several seconds as both vaguely human shaped blurs stood beside each other before Naruto's voice seemingly came from no where. "You know I fucking hate you right now."

Somehow the blur that was where Sasuke had been standing radiated smugness then started moving towards the gate at a fast noiseless glide. The second blur quickly followed suit and together they lept the gate, barbed wire and all, and landed on the other side. They came to the warehouse they were looking for and tried the back door, it didn't budge and the Sasuke blur knelt down to pick it.

Naruto, in his still mostly invisible form was keeping watch until he noticed a propped open window about 30 feet up. Smirking playfully he pumped chakra to his feet and quickly ran up the wall, sliding through the window silently and quickly working his way over to the same door Sasuke was working on. Waiting until he heard the telling click of a lock being undone he then pushed open the door and smirked down at Sasuke.

"What took you so long?"

The two merely glared at each other for a moment before acknowledging both well played and walked inside. Once inside they let their techniques drop so they could conserve chakra. Inside the room were hundreds of parts strewn about in roughly the shape of the plane.

They started looking with the cockpit, most of it was junk and apparently a fire had broken out because a lot of it was melted. Naruto caught a glimpse of metal under the burnt plastic and pulled out a kunai, quickly digging it under the burnt plastic and prying it away revealed a headphone jack. Naruto merely looked around that area for a moment, it seemed to be the least damaged by the fire or crash, it probably wouldn't electricute him. Pulling out a tangled up set of blue headphones he worked at untangling the wires while Sasuke was leafing through a clipboard that one of the engineers had wrote down his thoughts on the damage.

Naruto slipped the jack of the headphones into the receiver and hit a small button that said 'playback last' but nothing happened. He tried it again but with the same result and was about to just write it off as broken when he remembered, _these things run off electricity and there's no way they'd leave it plugged in after all this._

"Oi, Sasuke. Get over here I need a hand with something."

Naruto took the ear buds out as he knelt down and ripped the lower cover off the machine exposing wires. Then he found the power button up top and followed it to its cord that seemed to have gone somewhere but had been sheared in half. The blond hopped back to his feet, keeping a firm grip on the needed wire then handed the end of it to Sasuke.

"I need some lightning chakra. I want to listen to the last message the pilots sent out before the crash."

The other shinobi merely held out his hand for the other ear bud and started channeling a minuscule amount of lightning chakra up the cord. The buttons on the machine started to glow as they waited to be pressed. Naruto, once again, reached out and depressed the 'play last' button and listened as static flooded his ear. Quickly the static was joined by voices.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure..."

There was a loud whooshing sound then the recording cut out and after several seconds of silence Sasuke let the lightning jutsu stop flowing from his fingers. "You hear that?"

Naruto nodded with a serious look on his face, "No survivors. That sounds like a declaration of intent doesn't it."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he knew he didn't have to for Naruto to know he agreed. "Well let's see all we can see."

Both shinobi split off to look over other parts of the plane. After looking around a while they were about to check on the door handle where they had wrestled the possessed guy when they heard the door click open.

The two shinobi were hidden in the rafters before the door had even finished opening. Two men walked in, both in suit and tie. While both were tall one was exceedingly so, must've been 6'2 at least, and had longer dark brown hair and a soft looking face but hard eyes. The other had short hair that was spiked at the front, he walked calmly with a joking expression but both shinobi knew this was the one to be weary of. His eyes calmly scanned the entire warehouse, leaving nothing unexamined even while maintaining his facade of an uncaring joker. The man with him didn't even seem to notice, spiky hairs vigilance.

The two shinobi watched as spiky hair pulled out a small electronic device and put earbuds into his ears.

"What is that?" Wavy hair asked in apparent scorn.

Spiky hair replied as if he didn't hear the tone wavy hair had used. "It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

Wavy hair continued his mocking questions while looking down at the EMF reader as if it had offended him. "Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"

Spiky hair grinned, obviously proud in his accomplishment. "Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade."

Wavy hair nods condescendingly. "Yeah, I can see that."

Spiky hair's grin vanishes and his eyes tighten in annoyance. "You're right Sam, I should've gone to BestBuy and asked them to point me in their 'looking for Supernatural entities section'."

Sam took a step back, obviously surprised that Spiky hair had actually decided to stand up for himself. He then focused on himself for a second before seeming to come to a conclusion.

"You're right, Dean. I'm sorry, I didn't even know you knew anything about electronics."

The now named, Dean merely grunted and started walking through the wreckage slowly waving the device over pieces as he passed.

Up in the rafters Sasuke wore his usual expression but Naruto's face was covered by a slight frown. He looked over at Sasuke and whispered near silently, "Wow that big guy is like you."

Sasuke merely raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Naruto let a small smirk drag across his face as he explained, "I mean he's kind of a dick."

Sasuke merely deadpanned at his blond partner in crime before throwing a senbon from the sleeve of his shirt that embedded into the blond's leg.

Said blond merely glanced down at his wounded leg and the offending needle before looking back at Sasuke. "That was uncalled for."

Suddenly, sirens blared and the sound of people running, both in and outside the room, reached the two shinobi. They watched as the two men, Sam and Dean, ran out the back and towards the gate that the shinobi had used to enter. Dean threw his coat over the barbed wore and merely rolled over it in an obviously practiced maneuver. Meanwhile the taller one, Sam just climbed over the barbed wore, scraping the fabric of his pants and the sleeves of his coat before hopping down. Naruto and Sasuke merely ran parallel to the two men, using the roof to get past the fence then leaping into some trees across the street.

***************************At the Hotel****************************************

Several days went by with little to nothing happening for the two dimension hoping shinobi. They couldn't find anything new on demons and no weird deaths popped up for them to investigate. Naruto walked back into their hotel room and shrugged off his coat to reveal a decent maroon button up shirt. He pulled a small rolled up collection of bills from his pocket and tossed it to his raven haired partner.

Sasuke caught the wad of bills and quickly leafed through it letting his sharingan memorize it and figure out how much they had before adding it to their total amount. With nothing to do Naruto had gone out and started hustling pool in the game room of the hotel they were staying in.

"Maybe it only has to do with planes?"

Sasuke tilted his head and thought about it for a moment, the giant metal death traps did bring in a lot of potential victims and the country seemed so reliant on them that he doubted even an increased death toll would keep people from flying.

"Maybe, but there have been dozens of flights out of that airport since the crash and none of them went down."

The blond shrugged and flopped down onto one of the single beds and flipped on the TV. It was on the local news channel, something he blamed his brother for, Naruto had left it on Spike last night as he caught a James Bond marathon.

"A small twin engine plane has crashed today outside the town of Nazareth. Both the pilot, Chuck Lambert and copilot, Adam Stevens were pronounced dead at the scene. The NSTB has not released any information yet on the cause of the crash."

"Chuck Lambert...doesn't that name sound familiar to you?"

Sasuke nodded slightly and made his way across the room to a small end table. Scooping up the pile of newspapers he flipped through them before holding one up to read. "Chuck Lambert was the pilot and one of the 7 survivors from flight 2485."

"So it is planes, we were right."

"Seems like it, you've been keeping track of the other survivors right?"

"Yeah, they seem fine for the most part. Well until Chuck that is. The only other one who'd even have cause to get near a plane again is Amanda and she...shit."

"What?"

Naruto crossed the room and picked up his jacket from the the bed, "And she starts work again tonight, she's getting on a plane."

Sasuke merely grunted in displeasure but quickly gathered up his items and headed out the door."

***************************************highway******************************

The headlights of a black Chevy impala tore through the night as Dean and Sam sped down the highway. Sam was on the phone using his fake telemarketer voice and responding politely as to not show his relief.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks."

Sam hung up the phone with a sigh and looked back down at a list in his hands.

"All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

Dean nodded and took a quick glance at the list in his brothers hands.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker."

Sam nodded distractedly while pulling out any information he knew about her.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."

A frown stole its way across Dean's face, illuminated by the light of a passing car.

"That sounds like just our luck."

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel."

Dean glanced back at his brother, he knew how long it was and they probably wouldn't make it but he'd be damned if he'd ever tell his little brother that and damned even deeper if they weren't going to try.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam said, pulling out his cell phone anyway and trying again. He hung up once he heard her voicemail.

"God, we're never gonna make it."

Dean slammed down on the gas, the Impala obediently shooting to speeds few cars could dream of as it slammed its passangers back into their seat.

"We'll make it."

********************************Indianapolis Airport*************************

Walking back from the ticket booth Naruto and Sasuke sat down in two of the plastic chairs lining the walls.

"So you think we shouldn't try to stop the plane from taking off?"

Sasuke was in the process of shrugging off his coat onto the back of the chair, several teenage girls stuttering in their steps as they looked him up and down. Naruto rolled his eyes as he saw this, _lucky bastard_.

"No, if we do we won't know when it'll strike next. Maybe it'll take on another plane in the meantime while it waits for one of its original targets to get on another plane. It's better just to take it on now and be done with it."

Naruto merely shrugged and looked up at the l.c.d. screen that projected boarding times. Almost 30 minutes left. With subtle movements he checked all of his weapons and his chakra flow, finding that everything seemed to be normal he too shrugged his black leather jacket and let it hang off the chair, completely oblivious to the several women who almost tripped over themselves as they watched his black t shirt stretch over his muscles.

Once he had sat back down Naruto gently nudged Sasuke with his shoulder and jerked his knee towards the phone booths near the entrance. "Look, it's spikey and wavey again."

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic...Oh, yeah.

No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow after listening Dean yell into the phone. "You think they might possessed?"

Naruto turned a seemingly casual eye on the two brothers, "Nah, they seem more like they're on the same track we are. We'll stay out of their way as long as they stay out of ours, if they do anything that proves they're possessed or mean to harm people then we'll deal with them."

The two shinobi continued to listen to the brothers conversation, laughing slightly as spikey or Dean, Naruto mused as he sadly gave up his nickname for the shorter one, told of his fear of flying.

The one useful thing they did learn from listening in, apparently they planned to exercise the demon. "Think they don't know how to kill it either?"

Sasuke snorted slightly, "Certainly doesn't sound like they do. If they could they'd do that instead of exercising it. Could still be a ploy if they knew we were listening in, if we think they're allies it'll give them free reign to do whatever they want until we catch on."

The blond merely rolled his eyes, "You are such a pessimist."

"No, I'm a realist. It's the world that always turns out like crap. Blame it."

Naruto laughed out loud for a few seconds while getting up and grabbing his coat. Then he held out a hand towards the raven haired shinobi, "Don't ever change, Brother."

Sasuke let his trademark smirk settle on his lips and grabbed Naruto's arm and let him haul him to his feet. "Not a chance, Brother."

"I do believe we have a plane to catch."

"Let's just try for a smoother landing this time."

_**Author Notes: Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Time for My shameless plug. I have two other stories that i'm currently working on. One is The Dark Whirlpool of Konoha and the other is my Naruto/Bleach Crossover called The Game of lies. I have high hopes for both of them and am going to try to post at least once every two weeks for all three, if I don't post that quick you know why. I encourage any reviews. Remember I'm writing this for you and will accept ideas so never be afraid to offer suggestions or ask questions.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes, prestory. Hey guys, Thanks for reading. Seriously I know this is a ridiculously small number of people who read Naruto/Supernatural crossovers so the fact that I have so many people reading it is great. This post is surprisingly fast compared to my others and please don't expect me to post this fast often, you'll be disappointed. Truth is some stuff happened that frustrated the hell out of me so instead of working on the story I should have I worked on this one cause I knew exactly what I wanted to happen. **_

_**Special Note to Theronjohn325: I have thought about it and I did ask for suggestions, you asked for a bloody mary episode done by Naruto and Sasuke instead of Sam and Dean. Honestly I hadn't intended for that to be one of the episodes in the story but since you requested it I will make an Omake of it, it won't be as long as a normal chapter and maybe not as serious but I will make it because you requested it, so that ones for you.**_

Dean sat back in his chair in a state of forced relaxation, his face screwed into a neutral expression while his hands gripped the armrests tightly. The plane started to pick up speed as it sped across the runway. Every bump and crack that the plane traversed seemed to transfer to Dean's hightened senses as the plastic of the armrests started to creak ominously. Sam merely smirked playfully at his brother but decided to try to help a little, "just try to relax."

Dean tersely turned his eyes back on his brother, "Just try to shut up." he snarked back.

Unknown to either brother in the back row a pair of blue eyes were focused on Dean's tightening fists. They narrowed as a the plane family left the ground and the g forces pulled slightly on the passangers, Dean's fingers had now managed to bend both plastic and the metal coating that covered it. What had captured the blond's attention so intently however was the slightest of white energy that momentarily circled the hunter's fingers in whisps of light before he crushed the armrests.

Sasuke nudged the blond and Naruto nodded, resuming his calm vigil over the passangers. One mystery at a time.

Sam looked around calmly, his efforts not as subtle as he would've liked, several times he has to use a polite smile to defuse the looks people were giving him back after noticing his wondering eyes. A thorough scan of the planes passanger area revealed nothing. Relaxing back into his chair with a sigh, _I suppose it just wouldn't be our luck if the demon walked around with constantly black eyes, _the young hunter thought sarcastically.

A sound drew his attention and he shifted his attention to his brother. For a moment he felt regret for ignoring his elder brother, it was obvious the plane was having a bad affect on him. Already there was sweat starting to bead on his forehead and he was tense. Then the moment was broken by a wave of dumbfounded curiosity, "You're humming Metalica?"

Dean gives his brother a slight glance before answering tersley, "Calms me down."

His piece said the more experienced hunter returned to humming as he tried to ignore the swaying of the plane in turbulance. He focused so hard that he didn't even notice that the plastic of the armrests was clenched within his closed fists and it was only due to a lifetime's worth of calous that the sharp little bits of plastic hadn't torn through the skin of his palm.

Sam nodded understandingly but had to try to get them both focused on the mission at hand, "Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."

Dean growled slightly in the back of his throat while he stopped humming, the mental line on his fear pulling taut even as he forced his voice to sound normal. "Okay."

Sam continued on not quite as obliviously as Dean would've liked but determined to stay focused for now, "I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

Dean let out a pesemistic snort, "Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?"

Dean sighed tiredly and focused on everything they had learned about demons in the last few days, "It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."

Sam tilted his head thoughtfully as he ran through a mental checklist everyone on the plane he had seen so far, the most obvious choice would be the crash survivor Amanda. "Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

Dean nodded and noticed a flight attendant making her way down the aisle chatting with passangers. When she got close enough he turned to her and asked politely, "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

The blond flight attendant gave a polite smile even while mentally marking him down as a weirdo, asking for one of her coworkers by name but not knowing what she looks like? Creepy. "No, I'm not."

Dean tried to pull off one of his winning smiles but right as he started the plane dropped ever so slightly and it turned into a grimace, "Oh, my mistake."

At the back of the plane Naruto let out a soft bark of laughter, "Real smooth champ."

Dean leans out into the aisle and looks towards the back searching for Amanda. His eyes are drawn to a shockingly bright set of blond hair, the man was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans along with standard army issue combat boots. He didn't see any weapons on the blond but some little voice in the back of his head was telling him that this man was armed and could be a threat if he wanted to. Letting his eyes travel back up the blond, trying to figure out why his instincts were so set off by the blond. He ultimately made it to the man's face, which he was shocked to find was starring right at him. There was an easy smile on the mans face that projected the fact that he knew exactly what Dean had been doing and found it amusing.

The blond then continued to confound the hunter as he slowly held up a fist, hooking his thumb out and pointing it through the door beside him where a flight attendant was working on a cart meant for carrying food trays. The hunter watched this but kept his eyes locked on the blond and let his perifreals tell him what the blond wanted him to see. The black clad man merely rolled his eyes good naturedly and mouthed at him, "That's Amanda."

Dean felt his eyes widen as a pranksters grin stretched across the blonde's lips. He had known what they were talking about, perhaps even what they were doing. Dean did a quick scan of the rest of the plane, there were only two flight attendants so odds were the blond was telling the truth. Him knowing what they were doing and who they were looking for put him on edge but he couldn't rightly do anything about it at the moment.

Turning back to his brother he decided not to tell him about that little encounter, "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

Sam nodded and thought it through with narrowed eyes, "What if she's already possessed?"

Dean smirked, having already predicted this part of the conversation. "There's ways to test that."

Dean digs through his carry on bag and comes out with a small bottle of water with a small strand of rosarie sitting gently in the bottom, blessing the water. "I brought holy water."

Sam reached out and snatched the bottle out of his brothers hands and tucks it inside his hoodie while glancing around nervously. _Doesn't he know there are rules for liquids on an airplane?! We are fucked if an air marshal decides to arrest us while we're trying to perform an exorcism. _

Dean looked confused and a little offended that his idea had been shot down so quickly, obviously not understanding the no liquids on an airplane rule. Sam decided to explain his actions quietly to the elder hunter. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

Dean got over his annoyance at his brothers actions quickly in view of a better plan and accurate reasoning. "Oh. Nice."

Dean turns and starts to get up.

Sam quickly sits up trying to catch his brothers attention. "Hey."

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

Dean rolled his eyes, just because he wasn't on his A game didn't mean he wasn't a hunter. "I know."

This time Dean makes it all the way to his feet before Sam calls back to him.

"Okay. Hey!"

"What?!"

Sam looked slightly sheepish as he heard the frustration in his brothers voice and noticed that he had unintentionally started gathering attention from the other passangers. So in a much softer voice he said, "Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!"

Dean made his way back to the back of the plane as he muttered under his breath about stupid little brothers and having no faith in their elders. He stumbled slightly as the plane gave a lurch and put his arm against the back of one of the chairs to keep from falling face first to the floor. The words were forming politely on his lips before he even turned to the person whose seat he had bumped into, "Sorry for th-"

Naruto merely looked up with a playful grin since he was the one who had reached out and tripped the young hunter as he was passing, it was merely good fortune that the plane moved in time with his act. Luck always was on his side. "Oh, not a problem. Good luck back there."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up then gently shoved the hunter back through the curtain leading to the back of the plane. Once Dean was out of the way Naruto let the smile slip from his lips as a new one took its place. There was no way a normal human in this world should've been fast enough to catch himself from that fall, especially not with the planes sudden movement. Naruto knew he should be helping Sasuke look for the demon but his interest had been piqued. _Just who are you, Dean?_

Shaking his head and deciding that one mystery was enough for the time being he focused back on helping Sasuke find the demon. As it turned out, it was harder than they thought it would be. It had been 15 minutes and no one had so much as let out a single bout of maniacle laughter, _why can things never be easy?_

Dean plopped back into his seat with a frustrated sight, "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

Praying for once to have an easy case, Sam asked hopefully, "You said "Christo"?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

Sam accepted his brothers certainty and looked again at the various passangers on the plane, "So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere."

The plane shakes ominously and Dean slams his hands back down onto the armrests. "Come on! That can't be normal!"

Sam was becoming more worried about his brother and tried to make his tone as soothing as possible, like Dean used to when they were children and Sam got afraid of the lightning during storms. "Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."

Dean knew what Sam was trying to do but their lack of progress combined with the fear that came from being on a plane made him less than receptive. "Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

Sam tried again, if Dean was too emotional he would be a beacon for possession and Sam wasn't sure he could take Dean in a fight on a good day. Through in demonic super powered Dean and he would get his ass kicked and he knew it. "You need to calm down."

Dean started to growl back at his brother 'calm down' was the least helpful phrase to use when trying to get someone to calm down. He knew he had to calm down goddamn it, just telling him wasn't going to change anything. "Well, I'm sorry I c-."

In the middle of his response a man passing by in the aisle tripped and put his hand on Dean's shoulder for support. Where the hand was touching him Dean felt a warm pleasant sensation, it quickly flowed down his arm then back up and into his center. Where he normally would fight anything like this that was obviously supernatural he couldn't help but relax. Whatever this feeling was, it made him feel more calm, powerful and ready for anything. Even his instincts were rearing to go now, they were telling him that nothing out there be it Demons or airplanes. He was Dean fucking Winchester and nothing was going to take him away from his family.

As quickly as it had came the source of the energy left, Dean took a deep breath when the hand left. He still felt calm and confident but the overpowering urge to get up and fight had left him. He shivered slightly as he turned his eyes to the man who had caused these feelings. It was the blond man from before, it took him a moment to focus on listening to the kid. "About that, guess I'm not quite steady on my feet with these things. Try to enjoy your flight."

Dean just nodded dumbly as the blond man continued on his way and went into one of the bathrooms, never once looking back on the hunters. Sam, meanwhile was staring at his brother and was obviously bout to repeat himself when Dean turned back to him, "What?"

Sam looked torn between being exasperated and worried about his big brother, "I said what was that about? One moment you're shaking like a leaf and then you're solid as a rock."

Dean let his eyes unfocus for a moment as he thought about that feeling that the man had given him and what he still felt. _I feel okay and the last thing Sammy needs right now is to be worrying about me._

" I don't know, Sammy. But I'm okay now, we've only got a few minutes left. Let's focus on finding the demon for now."

Sam looked about ready to argue that it was important but grunted and started digging through the carry on again, pulling out Dean's EMF detector he gave it to Dean with eyes that said _This isn't over_. "Go do a sweep of the plane, whoever is possessed should be giving off EMF."

Dean gave him a look that clearly translated to, _Don't get used to telling me what to do, little brother_. Sam huffed as he admitted he could've asked nicer. As he watched Dean work his way up and down the aisle of the plane he had to admit, using a walkman to make the EMF detector was actually an extremely smart thing to do. He knew if he had made it, it would've looked like he was checking people for radiation but with Dean's it merely made him look like an abnoxious guy listening to music and not very steady on his feet with the way he would sway the walkman back and fourth.

When Dean had almost made it to the front of the plane Sam was restless and decided to go check on his big brother's progress. Walking up behind him Sam poked him in the side and Dean turned to him while pulling out a headphone, "What?"

"Made any progress?"

The two backed up slightly as the bathroom door opened and the co-pilot walked out. He nodded politely to them and started towards the cockpit. The EMF meter blared loudly in Dean's ear as he stared at the back of the co-pilot, "Christo!"

The two brothers watched as the man stiffened in place and slowly turned to them, his eyes a solid black before they turned back to normal and he walked back into the cockpit, locking the door firmly behind him.

At the back of the plane Naruto and Sasuke were tense and ready, they had seen the black eyes on the co-pilot and Sasuke had to stop his blond partner from sprinting to the front of the plane and stabbing the man with his special kunai. What he had done for Dean was a nice gesture but Sasuke wished his brother could've been a bit more practical. _Control yourself, Naruto!_

During the training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto had discovered that with effort he could detect the small traces of Kyuubi chakra that was constantly within his own. By focusing he could form a sort of filter within his chakra network that would catch these imperfections and hold them in one spot where they would build up. If they were allowed to build up for too long it could be dangerous to Naruto but if only for a few seconds the side effects would be mild.

During a mission where an allied shinobi had been wounded Naruto had discovered that if he filtered his chakra and let the chakra that was purely his enter another shinobi it acted as a mild anesthetic and chakra pill, re-energizing and helping in the healing process. Doing it for Dean as he had, had obviously helped the hunter but the side effects were starting to mess with Naruto's head. Once the filter was down the build up of Kyuubi chakra would flow through him as a surge, this caused him to become more aggressive and stronger until the surge had been absorbed by his regular chakra and broken down.

Naruto growled slightly in the back of his throat, despite not being able to hear it several passangers felt the hair on the back of their necks start to stand up and started glancing around with elevated heart rates, despite this Naruto sat back down at Sasuke's urging. "Not yet, brother."

Naruto watched as Dean and Sam went back to their seats, grabbed their bag and quickly went to the back of the plane. Sasuke and Naruto remained in their seats, listening to Sam and Dean convince the flight attendant that they needed to see the co-pilot in order to stop the plane from crashing. Eventually they wore her down through bringing up the crash of flight 2485 and the recent death of the pilot, Chuck.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Amanda went to the cockpit, knocking on the door she leaned in and whispered something to the pilots. Sasuke risked glancing at Naruto and saw that his eyes were starting to shift from their normal bright blue to a piercing angry red. Naruto could usually take his excess anger out on nearby trees or by unleashing a few jutsu, just sitting was torture as his chakra rebelled angrily demanding action.

As Amanda and the copilot started walking down the aisle towards the back Naruto looked down, letting his blond hair cover his eyes from view while Sasuke feigned sleep in his seat. As the copilot was pushing away the curtain he spoke to Amanda in a slightly demeaning manner, "so what's the pro-"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as Sasuke punched him in the back of the head and Naruto added two quick jabs to the man's kidneys momentarily paralyzing him. As he began to fall to the floor Naruto whipped out four paper tags and slapped them to the walls on each side of the room then formed a hand sign to activate them all. "Kai!"

The seals glowed blue for a moment, seperating the rest of the plane from that room, trapping all the occupants within that section and blocking all sound from leaving. Sam and Dean quickly pulled out of their stupor and pinned the floundering copilot to the floor while Amanda shrieked. Sam had to let go of the man's arm as he reached for their father's journal. The slackened grip on the demon's arm and the slowly regaining of his motor functions was enough for the demon to rip free his arm and slap Sam across the room. The book was sent flying with sam and closed with the fluttering of pages as Naruto dove onto the demon's arm and pinned it to the ground harshly, cracking the bones in the wrist as it slammed down on the metal floor.

Sasuke made for the man's legs but the demon managed to twist his body up and put a foot against Dean's chest before he could stop it. The demon pushed and Dean was sent flying, his head harshly bouncing off the plastic wall before he tumbled down to join his brother, who was frantically paging through the journal to find the exorcism.

Sasuke pinned both the man's legs down while forcing chakra through his muscles, even with his natural muscle strength and chakra the man's legs were tough to pin down, continually jerking and rolling as he was. The demon's now free arm punched Naruto in the face, hard. Blood started to seep down from the blond's hair and he stared into the demon's eyes. Black eyes met blood red and for a moment the demon was too shocked to fight.

That second was a mistake, Naruto pulled back his own punch and slammed the demon's head back into the floor before grabbing his other arm. Now pinning both arms to the floor he growled back at the brothers, "Will you exorcise this damn thing already!"

Sam crowled closer on his hands and knees started reading from the book, the latin pouring from his lips with perfect pronunciation. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—"

The demon glared up at Sam and shouted at the younger hunter, "I know what happened to your girlfriend. She died screaming, even now she Burns!"

Sam stopped reading as all the blood drained from his face and he rocked back against the wall. Dean glanced at his brother and saw the pain on his face, the fury that welled up in him was the same thing that had made monsters over the country fear him even more than his father. While John Winchester was skilled and determined Dean was skilled, determined and if you messed with his family all over terrifying. The punch that Dean launched this time slammed the demon's head back so hard that a dent formed in the steel plate beneath the carpet.

"Sam Read!"

Sam shook out his head and read the last few words of the exorcism then helped the three men pin the host down as the demon was forced out of the copilot's body. Once it was out it tried to flow into a vent on the wall but the moment it did a blue shield came into view and covered the entire wall. Again and again the Demon tried to slam through the barrier as Dean and Sam watched in stunned silence. Nothing they heard of could hold a demon's smoke form.

Deciding it's best chance was to kill the hunters and shinobi the smoke whipped around and sped at Sasuke. The raven haired shinobi let his eyes flow into their red and black form as his Sharingan activated. "Stop."

For a moment the smoke stopped and seemed to struggle with itself before it surged forward again and slammed the ex-avenger into the wall before flinging itself towards Sam. The giant hunter dove out of the way just in time as the smoke ripped part of his coat, blood quickly seeping out and staining the sleeve.

Naruto shouted as he pulled a kunai and tried slashing at the smoke, "Sam finish the exorcism!"

The smoke merely flowed around the blond's blade and slammed him into the wall.

Sam found the right page and started reading the last section of the exorcism, the part that would send the demon back to hell. The demon must've heard him because it swept away from Naruto and dived straight at the younger hunter but Dean dived infront of his little brother and took the hit, sending both himself and the smoke into the wall as Sam shouted the last phrase of the exocrism.

A bright light fills the small room as the demon is burned away from the mortal plane and sent to hell. For a few minutes the two shinobi, two hunters and one flight attendant sit against the walls catching their breath and nursing their injuries. Eventually, Naruto lifts tired blue eyes on the two hunters and gives them a tired smile, "So, do you two fly often?"

Sasuke slaps a palm over his face as Dean and Sam stare dumbfounded at the blond.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey, thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it, as always leave as many reviews as you'd like I love hearing from you. I'm not sure which episode I want to happen next, maybe it'll just be an Omake or i'll have it be an actual episode I'm not sure yet so Please! Offer some ideas anything I promise i'll consider, help the writing process my friends.**_

_**Special Note to RikudoNaruto1: I have thought about your suggestion. While I do agree to the potential of fuinjutsu in this story and I do plan to use it I'm not sure about your suggestion of elemental changing fuinjutsu. Give me an example of when it has been used to change elements from cannon and I will consider it because I'm just not sure I want to do that if it isn't cannon. As for your other suggestion I have decided I agree and will have Naruto and Sasuke train Sam and Dean but both Sam and Dean will have different powers from chakra, as evidence by the white whisp in this chapter. That was an unconcious use of Dean's power as it starts growing stronger. Even with this though I will have sam and Dean be trained because they need to not fight like brawlers like they do in the later show. First episode they have fighting skills, after that they just throw punches. wth? **_

_**Rant done, thanks for reading and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes of DOOOOOOOOM: hey guys, this one is due to special request, not one that I had planned to have in the original storyline. Theronjohn325 This is your story . In the episode "bloodyMary" they never say what the first victim's profession is so I'm making him a theoretical scientist who specializes in the idea of Multi Universe theory and how it would be possible to cross into new ones. **_

_**Please do not expect real science guys, I don't want people reviewing to tell me I got it wrong, I'm not going to try to get it right.**_

_**This story is an Omake, made by request, that will be placed in the weeks that are timeskipped in the next chapter.**_

"I'm just saying," Naruto began "I think it could've been helpful for us to talk to them."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as they continued to sail down the highway in their stolen escalade. "Well you also thought you could cook spaghetti noodles like ramen and you remember how that turned out."

The blond shivered slightly in his seat, thinking that all noodles are the same was a mistake he wouldn't be making again. Shaking his head to clear his food induced nightmares he continued anyway, "Yeah but dimension hopping seems to be supernatural to me, those guys might have been helpful."

Sasuke sighed, "It's possible but at the same time I think it's more scientific, the papers I've read suggests that there are scientific theories and we should talk to a scientist. Now, from the research I've been doing the closest guy that is an expert in the field is this guy, Steven Shoemaker. He lives in Toledo Ohio, we aren't too far away so we'll just go there and talk to him about it."

"Fine, how long til we get there?"

Sasuke merely smirked back at the blond, "Stop pouting I know you put a tracking seal on their car."

Naruto smirked back, "We'll need them back later."

**************************************2 days later******************************

"Hello Dr. Shoemaker" Naruto said with a smile as he shook the older man's hand, "we're very glad that you are willing to meet with us."

The man shaking Naruto's hand was of average height with dark brown hair and kind eyes, "Don't worry about it, I was a student once too, I know how helpful it can be to talk to a graduate."

Sasuke stepped up to offer his own hand, while he didn't smile he certainly tried to look less grumpy, "Yes, I've read your work and have several questions I'd like to run past you."

Shoemaker smiled back understandingly, "That won't be a problem, my daughter is having a sleep over tonight and I doubt she'd like me to show up early and cramp her style." As he spoke he gave a self depreciating smile.

"Even so, Sir, we'll try not to keep you too long. I'm sure your daughter and her friends would love it if you brought home a pizza or something."

Shoemaker let out a bark of laughter, "You're going to make a great father someday, you already know to bribe your children."

Naruto gave a small but warm smile at the compliment, no one in the village had ever spoken to him of having a family of his own before. He knew the opinions in the village had been changing but deep down he knew no girls from the village would ever want to raise a family with the village piriah. Sasuke kept up the small talk even as he watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke may be a sociopath but having spent two years trapped with his closest friend, he had finally learned to read Naruto and his emotions like a book.

Hoping to drag Naruto away from his thoughts and back into the conversation Sasuke switched to the reason for their visit. "So, Dr. Shoemaker my first question would be, has there ever been proof of multiple dimensions?"

Naruto's eyes cleared slightly as he started paying closer attention.

"Firstly, I have to make sure you understand that there is a difference between multiple dimensions and the multi-universe theory. A multiple dimension implies that there are multiple worlds occupying the same physical space as where multi-universe theory is rather that the universe is infinite and that if you travel far enough you'll eventually find these other universes through random chance and possibility. The idea being since the universe is infinite and that our world is made entirely out of chances and probabilities that somewhere out there will be worlds similar or different from our own, its merely a manner of distance before we find them."

Sasuke tried to take all of that in but was having slight trouble following it. It didn't really clear things up for him, the question would be whether they had crossed a dimension or if all the summoning planes had actually crossed far distances rather than crossing dimensions.

"But has there ever been proof of either, other dimensions or other universes?"

Sasuke glanced over as Naruto finally engaged in the conversation, which was good he was the one who made the seal in the first place.

"Well, there hasn't been any proof of other dimensions as far as I know but its not really my area of expertise. Like I mentioned I work with multi-universe theory. While we know there are other plants and solar systems out there we can't see an end to the Universe, as such we can't disprove the theory but at the same time we don't have the technology to try to find the end of the universe so we can't prove the theory."

"What about using energy to cross to a different universe?"

"You mean teleportation? That really isn't my area of study so I can't say either way."

The blond sighed and started rubbing at his temples in growing frustration. "Are there any machines or techniques that are even theoretically able to take a person from one universe to another."

Shoemaker was starting to look uncomfortable with the intensity of the questions and shifted uneasily in his seat. "Traditional methods of travel would be the only thing I can think of and even using a spacecraft it would take thousands of years to reach a new universe."

Sasuke put a warning hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash while looking into Shoemaker's eyes, "Thank you for your time, I think this is enough for today."

With his piece said he kept a firm grip on Naruto's shoulder as he marched them out of the cafe where the meeting had taken place.

Naruto at least kept his anger on leash until he made it to the car than rounded on Sasuke while the raven haired teen drove them back to their hotel. "Did you hear that shit? All he could give us was a firm chance of a possible Maybe! And even if he was right and we are from a different universe we'd die of old age before we got home! But lets not forget he isn't sure, seals can bypass both space and dimension and while I think we only crossed dimensions I can't be sure cause I don't know what went wrong to send us here in the first place! Fuck!"

Sasuke merely kept the emotionally unflappable expression he was known for. Naruto had little episodes like this ever since they got to Earth. No matter what Sasuke said Naruto blamed himself for getting them trapped here.

Naruto merely dropped his head into his hands as he worked through his thoughts, _I shouldn't have gotten mad. I didn't expect anything from this conversation anyway._

The blond stiffened in place as the Kyuubi suddenly shoved an image from Naruto's dreams last night into his conscious. In front of his eyes Sakura was laying on the ground on her back with a sword sticking out of her chest. Behind her Kakashi stood with a hole through his stomach, his unmasked eye slowly looking back at Naruto as his heart gave out and he fell forward, "why didn't you save us, Naruto?"

Naruto came back feeling Sasuke's arm across his chest holding him pinned to his seat. "Naruto!"

The blond turned tortured blue eyes to his brother, "I'm alright, Sasuke. Sorry for worrying you."

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded.

Sasuke relaxed his arm and Naruto leaned forward putting his head back into his hands but slowly his voice broke out of his shell shape. "He showed me an image of Sakura and Kakashi dying. He's still mad because you forced him to power the seal."

Keeping his eyes on the road but occasionally glancing back at Naruto Sasuke decided to let it go. It was obvious to him that picturing his ex-teammates dead was horrible but there was something more to it, something else that bothered the blond more.

"Let's just get some dinner and go back to the hotel. We can figure out what we want to do next in the morning, alright?"

Naruto merely nodded quietly before pushing himself back to a sitting position with a mighty sigh. "Sure."

*****************************************Next Day*****************************

"We should ask Shoemaker if he knows anyone who specializes in multiple dimension theory."

Sasuke looked up from his egg McMuffin and raised an eyebrow as he finished chewing. With a mighty swallow to clear his airway he replied, "Why? I thought we agreed to track down those brothers."

Naruto nodded conceding the point, "Yeah and we will but I feel like science might not be a complete bust, and if those guys are, at least we'll have the next name to track down."

Sasuke nodded and picked up a tater tot before mentally declaring it imperfect and flicked it at the blonde's face. The raven haired shinobi smirked more widely as the deep fried potato chunk bounced off the blonde's nose, "Fine, but I'm driving."

**************************************Shoemaker House**************************

Naruto and Sasuke slowed their car as they pulled up to the Shoemaker house. Outside was an ambulance and police vehicles. A gurney carrying a man sized plastic bag was being loaded into the ambulance as they exited their car and started towards the house. They saw a cop was talking to two crying girls on the step of the house. The first one was young, probably only 12, and the other 18. The older was obviously trying to comfort the younger girl while hiding her from the questions the officer was asking her.

Smoothly fitting into the crowd of people watching everything happen Sasuke lightly tapped a man's shoulder, "What happened?"

The older man spoke without drawing his gaze from the body bag, "Steven died last night. His daughter found him this morning, I woke up when she started screaming."

"How did he die?"

"I heard one of the paramedics say it looked like his eyes liquefied."

Naruto stepped up, "How does that even happen?"

"No idea. Maybe, drugs?"

"It's my fault! I said it and now he's dead!"

Naruto and Sasuke, along with the rest of the crowd focused on the little girl who had just screamed in her sister's face and was now sprinting through the onlookers with tears streaming down her face. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances nodded then made a show of looking to the distraught sister and stunned officers, "Don't worry we'll get her back!"

They took off running at a civilian teenager's pace, feeling ridiculously slow and mildly entertained to hear the clone Naruto had made back in the crowd explain how they were his brothers and they lived a couple blocks down the street. They purposefully let the girl turn a corner that blocked them from the sight of the crowd then caught up to her. Naruto grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to his chest whispering words of comfort even as she fought and cried and screamed. Eventually she seemed to run out of energy and just sagged against the shinobi limply.

Sasuke stood by on the corner keeping guard, crying children were not his responsibility. He turned back when Naruto's voice cut through what was left of the child's sniffling, "What did you mean when you said it was your fault?"

"It was just a dare, I didn't think it would actually do anything, it's never done anything before and I didn't mean to!"

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, take a deep breath and try to relax."

If anyone could use Naruto's calming chakra it was certainly this hysterical little girl, he slowly began filtering his chakra and channeling it into her through the spot between her shoulder blades. Slowly she began to relax but not in a relaxed way instead of her previously limp way.

"Jan dared me to say Bloody Mary in front of the mirror three times and so I did but nothing happened then Donna found Dad dead in the bathroom! He had his eyes scratched out! It was all my fault! It was bloody Mary!" Despite the calming chakra she was starting to become hysterical again, Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He couldn't keep the chakra filtering up for very much longer. He walked up behind the girl and gently pinched a pressure point on her neck, sending her into the land of the unconscious.

"We'll take her back to the house, say she cried herself out and went to sleep. We can look up this Bloody Mary on our own, we weren't going to get anything more out of her."

Naruto nodded and picked the little girl up cradled in his arms and together they walked back to the Shoemaker house. After dropping the girl off and beating a heavy retreat from the cops who were now looking at the two teenagers with questions of their own the two shinobi made it back to their hotel.

"So, apparently bloody Mary can be good or bad according to this" Naruto calls out from his laptop. "She either shows you the face of your future husband or... well the Or's look more likely if Shoemaker had his eyes scratched out."

"Anything about how to kill it?"

"Nah," Naruto sighed, "just says its probably a spirit of some kind."

A movie they had watched a week ago flashed through Sasuke's mind, something about ghosts possessing a teen and killing people. Possession made him think back to the plane. "So they're kind of like demons?"

Naruto tilted his head as he thought, "I don't think so... but they are both spirits in a way, conscious balls of energy that possess people..." Naruto was having more and more trouble arguing against the similarities as he thought about the little he knew of the two creatures. "But if they are Demons are way stronger. People are afraid of spirits but the internet seems to be terrified of demons."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly, "The demon barely was able to break out of my sharingan, it'll work on a spirit."

"Maybe."

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the cheap mirror in the bathroom. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

"Whow! Sasuke, what the hell? Give a guy some warning would ya." Naruto was up in a flash with kunai in each hand. He crossed the room and glanced into the mirror, seeing Sasuke staring hard at it with his blood line already active and ready. After several minutes of nothing happening Naruto lets out a sigh and slips the kunai back up his sleeves.

"Maybe it was just a freak death after all."

The blond starts packing up his things leisurely, "Let's just head after those brothers, maybe they can tell us something. If nothing else they'll be more interesting to follow around. Think they ever hunted Cthulu? "

Before Sasuke had a chance to answer a scream down the hall cut through their conversation. The duo was out the door in a second and quickly made their way down the hall to the one door standing open. Standing there was a woman in a slinky black dress who was still screaming as she saw a man on the floor wearing a cheap tuxedo and a wedding band. Most noticeably was his lack of eyes and the blood streaming down his face and soaking into the cheap plush carpet.

Rushing inside they searched the room but found nothing, for all intents and purposes the man had dropped dead alone. Next came the inevitable questions from the cops about how they ended up in the room, fortunately they weren't the same cops as at the Shoemaker residence, for the first time in this world while talking to the cops they told the truth and were sent back to their room. From eavesdropping they had found out the man was a Marcus McDonald, age 52, worked for an oil company and that sexy little thing out in the hall was Not his wife.

"So, still think it was just a weird death?" Sasuke drawled out with a playful smirk.

"Maybe I just said that so I could stop starring in the mirror at that ugly mug, looks like your face was hit by that train in snow country. I mean yikes."

Sasuke's retort was to expertly launch a balled up shirt from across the room into the blonde's face.

"We've gotta go back in that room later."

Sasuke accepted the balled up shirt back and started folding it, "You notice something?"

Naruto nodded back, "Yeah, I could smell blood coming from behind the mirror. It wasn't his blood but it was fresh."

Sasuke shook his head in momentary jealousy, that Naruto could have such a useful skill without even channeling chakra to his nose like the Inuzuka had to, then mentally stopped himself and pushed the jealousy away. He had no reason to be jealous of his brother, they were a team and all their skills were in a community pot so to speak so just as Naruto could use his eyes he could use Naruto's nose to gather information. They were a team and Sasuke wasn't about to start getting jealous of his teammate again, _thats what started this whole mess in the first place_.

They waited until midnight then snuck back into the hotel room, merely ducking under the yellow tape the police had put up across the doorway. Quickly making their way to the mirror Naruto took it off the wall and turned it around. There was nothing there but paper and the smell of blood had weakened but he could still smell it. He grabbed the paper and ripped it off, underneath written in a sloppy hand in blood was the name Delorous McDonald.

They spent several more minutes exploring the room before they decided there wasn't anything else to see. Finishing their search they retreated back to their own room and Naruto moved to his laptop, Sasuke watched as Naruto quickly typed in the name's of the dead man and the name on the mirror. _I really should get one of those._

After a few minutes he found that Dolorous McDonald had gone missing two weeks ago. "Two weeks and he's meeting up with a younger woman in a cheap hotel? I don't like the sound of that."

Sasuke nodded, "Sounds to me like he killed her."

"That's all well and good but why did Bloody Mary go after him and why write his dead wife's name on the mirror. He didn't summon her."

Naruto tilted his head as soon as he finished the sentence, "Dr. Shoemaker didn't summon her either."

"Maybe the summoning only brings her to a general vicinity then it chooses its victims from people in the area, maybe she goes after people who have murdered their wives. Would explain why the name was written on the mirror."

"That seems awfully specific, maybe its just people who have committed murder. Have you ever killed anyone?"

Sasuke shook his head causing Naruto to smile. While they had talked about the three years he was with Orochimaru Naruto had always stayed away from the things he had done for the snake sannin. Now that it was out in the open it was good to hear that his brother wasn't a murderer like he had feared.

Sasuke didn't even have to ask if Naruto had, he knew the blond would go to extreme lengths to prevent even his enemy's death. Narrowing his eyes at a sudden thought he glanced down to where he knew Naruto's seal was hidden by his T-shirt. "Hey, I wanna try something."

The blond shinobi shrugged as he powered down his laptop, "Okay."

"Go to the mirror and channel a bit of Kyuubi's chakra then summon her."

Naruto bit out a bark of laughter, "True, if any of us have a kill count it's Kyuubi."

_Alright, Kyuubi. Want to help us kill something?_

For several seconds there was silence but Naruto could sense the smile that was spreading across the giant fox's face. _The first smart question you've ever asked, child._

The blonde's hair grew more wild and his fingernails grew in length as his eyes flashed red and he glared into the mirror. "Come here bitch, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

He only had to wait a second or two before the appeared, ratty black hair, unwashed and greasy hung down over her face, her eyes barely visible as she glared at the Kyuubi through Naruto's eyes. "You killed them, by the hundreds. You murdered them."

Finding it hard to move his head Naruto spoke while starring at the apparition, "She's here, in the mirror Sasuke."

His raven haired partner frowned, looking at the mirror he couldn't see anything. Quickly, he activated his sharingan and she came into focus. Catching a glimpse of Sasuke's pinwheel eyes she looked at him, startled. That split second was all he needed. Pushing more chakra into his eyes he cast the genjutsu through the mirror into the spirit, the chakra merely branded one simple message onto the spirit's mind _OBEY!_

The pathetic mental attack that had been occurring on the Kyuubi stopped as the spirit's eyes glossed over and she stood still.

"Come out of the mirror." Sasuke ordered.

She reached forward and her fingers seemed to slide through the solid glass as she grabbed the frame and slowly, clumsily hauled herself out of the mirror. Naruto and Sasuke backed up to allow her to stand with her back to the sink.

"Okay, Naruto. Find out how to kill a spirit."

Naruto shrugged and decided to start simple. Pulling out a kunai he plunged it into her skill but instead of the sudden resistance he was expecting the blade and then his arm just flew through her as she burst apart like mist. He stumbled slightly before righting himself and started looking around. "Is it dead?"

Sasuke merely shrugged as he looked around, not noticing Bloody Mary flicker back into existence behind him. Naruto caught movement in the corner of his eye and tried to shout a warning to Sasuke that he knew would be too late, "Sasuke, Move!"

Trusting his brother the ex-avenger started to roll forward but was still caught by the ghosts backhand and flew hard into the bathroom counter. Swiftly getting back up he turned his eyes on her again just as she was about to swat Naruto and reactivated the genjutsu. Again she stopped and waited for orders.

************************************************3 hours later*************************

"Why won't you fucking Die?!" Naruto growled in the spirits unresponsive face. They had been trying everything, they used physical attacks, ninjutsu, genjutsu, every element had been tested and always it made the spirit dispel but it just came back and Sasuke would have to recast the genjutsu.

Both were covered in bruises and cuts, the room in shambles. Twice they had to send away hotel staff that had tried to come in due to noise complaints. Sasuke was starting to sway, he couldn't keep casting that genjutsu. He was running out of chakra and they both knew it.

"What about that seal?" Sasuke forced out as he sat down on the edge of his bed tiredly.

"It wouldn't kill her and I think she could just be summoned out of it by someone doing the damn bloody Mary shit again."

Sasuke flopped back onto the bed, he didn't need to keep eye contact with her to keep her under the genjutsu after it started and he really didn't have the energy to stay sitting up. Naruto slowly hauled himself over to the bed and started digging through his bag until he came out with a paper seal and a kunai engraved with corresponding seals. Walking over to her he gently pasted the paper seal onto her forehead, they had discovered if you didn't use too much force you could touch a spirit without causing it to disappear. He activated the seal and it glowed blue for a moment before dying down. He then raised the kunai and jabbed it into her heart, surprisingly she stayed physical and actually glanced down in shock at the blade now sticking out of her chest and glowing blue.

Before she had a chance to move there was a large puff of smoke and she disappeared but in her place was a terrible smell that sent Naruto stumbling backwards away from it. "Eh! What the hell was that?!"

Sasuke heaved himself back into a sitting position with a heavy sigh and they waited to see if she would come back again. After three minutes Sasuke was forced to turn his sharingan off or fall unconscious. After another seven minutes they relaxed and crawled into bed. Where ever she was at least she wasn't coming back right now, they would check if the Bloody Mary ritual could summon her after a quick nap.

The two shinobi didn't wake up for two days. After devouring half of the hotel's food supply, including complementary breakfast and vending machines on each floor, they tried to summon the spirit. Even with Naruto channeling Kyuubi's chakra nothing happened, it appeared she really was gone. Taking another day to rest and recover they just stayed in bed watching TV and ordering delivery from the restaurants around town. The next day they left in search of the two hunters from the plane, neither paying attention to the small amount of yellow powder that remained on the floor from when they had sealed Mary into a different dimension.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Okay, this chapter was in no way meant to be this long, seriously it was supposed to be a short 1,000 word omake. This is why I can't have nice things! Anyway, I took out a lot of the original episode and like I said at the top, yes I know that science probably doesn't work like that at all please don't blame me. Next episode is the Shape Shifter, should prove fun.**_

_**As always any input is valuable and I would leave to hear it, if you have requests for specific episodes or pairings or anything like that please tell me and I'll consider it. I also would love to hear any ideas you have for this story or things you'd like to see so.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I of course, do not own supernatural, dresden files or Naruto. This work is completely fanfiction and I in no way claim to be attached to the real publications. Thank you for your time and please continue to read and review.**_

*****************************************Saint Louis***************************

Muffled footsteps pound through a dark house, the only light coming from the occassional beam of moving flashlights. Men in black uniforms burst through a door with guns drawn, inside they find a woman tied bloody and beaten sitting in a chair. The uniformed men quickly surround her and pull a cloth from her mouth, allowing her to breath unhindered. She starts crying as she points towards a closed door that leads deeper into the house.

Two of the men stay by the woman as the rest swarm towards the door. They push it open and start down a hallway, at each doorway two men break off and check the room. Hushed whispers of "clear" echo down the hall. The last four officers reach the door at the end of the hallway, slowly they push it open. It glides noiselessly as well oiled hinges work, for once how they are supposed to, without protest.

When the door is open they raise their guns and point them at a man in a white dress shirt, one hand is pushing uselessly on the door as a chain and padlock on the outside keep it from opening. The other hand is holding a katana, the moonlight reflecting off its perfect blade. "Freeze!"

The man's shoulders tighten as he lets his hand drop from the door and slowly turns to face them. A few of the men shift uncomfortably as the moonlight splashes across his once pristine dress shirt, now stained with large splotches of blood and the perpetrators strange eyes. They are red with three black tomes circling the iris but as they blink they return to pitch black as the rest of the men from the hallway rush into the room. The men with guns spread out around him in a half circle with his back to the balcony he had been trying to reach.

Sparks illuminate the room then solid bands of electricity seem to jump and flow up and down the blade of his sword. He tilts his head slightly while looking at one of the officers on his left then slowly slides his gaze along each of the other men surrounding him. "Put the sword down, Now!"

The dark haired man turns his gaze completely to the right as he stares unnervingly at the man who had given the command. Suddenly two of the officers from the right side rush forward and tackle the pepetrator, breaking through the window and sailing clean of the balcony to land with a thud on the ground below.

The other officers quickly abandon their circle and rush to the window, shocked at what two of their own had done, they look down expecting to find three bodies possibly fighting but on the ground is nothing.

Nothing but glass and splintered wood.

***************************************4 weeks earlier*************************

Sam, Dean, Naruto and Sasuke had returned to their seats on the plane after catching their breath so as to not draw attention to themselves. The rest of the flight, while being full of curious glances, was relatively uneventful. Even Dean's fear of flying didn't act up again as his mind was occupied by the two men sitting behind him and the things they had done.

Sam turned to his brother after the 10th time of having Sasuke catch him trying to observe the two. "How the hell did they do all that, Dean?! They trapped a demon in its smoke form. Everything I read said that once it was forced out of the body your best bet is to continue the exorcism before it kills everyone."

"Well obviously they knew some things we didn't, Sammy. They helped us, god knows what that thing would've done if they didn't have it trapped in there with us." It was beyond his comprehension how Sam didn't understand that they other two had helped them and while they had used mojo it wasn't like witches he dealt with in the past, these were more like the spells that he, dad, Bobby and even Sam had done before themselves. The blond one had even been helping before then but with Sammy being a paranoid git there was no way he was going to tell him that now, _maybe once he's calmed down some_.

"Yeah cause having it trapped in there with us was a picnic." Sam groused before his eyes widened slightly while the memory replayed itself, "How are your ribs? That blow hit you pretty hard when you..."

Sam couldn't finish the sentence as he was suddenly deeply ashamed, his big brother got hurt for him _again_. _If I were a better hunter Dean wouldn't keep getting hurt protecting me._

Shaking off the melancholy thoughts Sam reached over and started pressing on Dean's side, testing for tenderness on his ribs. While touched, somewhere deep deep inside, that his brother cared so much he was a grown man and did not need his baby brother trying to act like a mother hen to him. Dean slapped his brothers hands away after they hit a particularly sore spot. However, Sam's sharp eyes had seen his brother tense slightly before slapping him away. "Dean, seriously man."

Dean rolled his eyes but knew he wouldn't get out of this without an explanation. "Third rib down seems to be bruised, hurts a little when I breath" He turns accusing eyes on his brother, "Or when annoying little brothers start jabbing at it."

Sam had the decently to look sheepish for a moment, relaxing slightly that they had come out of their first fight with an actual demon relatively unscathed. Because of _Them, _Sam turned around to watched the two strangers and ended up getting caught for the 11th time.

Dean watched his brother turn back around and pout, _again_. It had stopped being funny a while ago and now the elder hunter was just getting bored. Sitting back in his seat he ignored Sam and instead watched the in flight movie. _Ah, the only Matrix movie with plot. Good stuff._

*************************************2 weeks later*******************************

Dean stands outside a cheap gas station as the pump fills up his baby and calls back to Sam who is still sitting in the classic Impala with the door wide open. "Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight."

In Dean's mind Sam's lack of response is a declaration that it is necessary to check his brother's mental well being, in typical Dean Winchester Style, "Sam wears women's underwear."

Sam replies without looking away from his PalmPilot, "I've been listenin', I'm just busy."

Dean pushes off the side of his baby and walks towards his brother with a curious frown, "Busy doin' what?"

"Reading e-mails."

Dean frowns a bit more and raises his eyebrow, most hunters were about at the same level of tech saviness as their absentee father. Meaning almost not at all, "E-mails from who?"

Sam finally glances up for a scant second and answers truthfully, "From my friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

Sam looked back up and gave what Dean would definitely classify later as the beginnings of Bitch-face, "Why not?"

Dean quickly realized that his brother's anger was hiding behind that question waiting to be tapped and decided to defuse the situation a little, "I'm not saying you can't but." Dean paused for a second before continuing solidifying his train of thought, "Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?"

Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically, _I'm not an idiot Dean. _"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to 'em." Dean replied simply.

"No. I just don't tell 'em….everything." Sam trailed off towards the end seeing it was a distinction without a difference.

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse."

Sam called back in exaspiration, "So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?"

_That's what I did, why should you get what I could never have?_ Mentally shaking off the darker thoughts he merely shrugged.

Sam went wide eyed with indignation, "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Memories of times he made that mistake and had to leave people behind or worse yet having the knowledge directly lead to their deaths flashed through his mind.

Sam merely shook his head with a chuckle, deciding to play his brothers warnings off for now, "You're kind of anti-social, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever." _You'll understand someday little brother._

Silence descended like a beat up tarp over the car and its residence while Sam continued to read his emails. His eyes widened dramatically as he read the last email on the list, "God…."

Within two seconds Dean had checked the entire immediate area in every direction before declaring it clear and calmly turning to his brother. "What?"

Sam held up his palm pilot, "In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

Dean rolled his eyes, _That's not what Sammy thats from who._ Deciding to fuck with his younger brother for not correctly answer his question he puts on a serious face and looks directly into Sam's eyes. "Is she hot?"

Sam didn't even pay any attention to what his brother asked, "I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

Dean merely raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic smirk covering his face, "Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?"

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam exclaimed while shaking his head.

Dean shrugged in reply, "People knew the Son of Sam killer, didn't think he was a killer either and he racked up body count of 8 people before he was caught. Fifteen if he had been a better shot."

Sam merely continued to shake his head, ignoring Dean's logical argument. His brother wasn't supposed to be logical or educated in anything other than hunting, so Sam's mind disregarded his statement without ever really analyzing it.

"No you don't understand, I know Zack he wouldn't do that."

Dean frowned as a slight amount of resentment flared deep in his soul, _way to refute the argument Sam._ "Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'."

Dean takes a moment to calm his mind, he had put up with this same shit from his Father for years while Sam was gone but Sam was supposed to be the one with brains.

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends."

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean argued even as he knew the younger hunter wasn't going to listen. They caught eachother's eyes as each tried to force the other to see their point of view in a battle of wills until Dean turned away. Sam grinned thinking he had forced his brother to understand his way of thinking while Dean relived a very painful memory. The one that both told him to go and demanded he stay away.

A year and a half ago Dean had made a friend with a cop, Marcus, who had helped him with a ghoul problem. They used to argue and glare at each other in that same manner. Two days after Dean had left thinking the case was finished he was called by Marcus that there was another one. Dean had come back as fast as he could but by the time he got there Marcus had been torn to pieces and eaten and the ghoul was long gone.

Dean understood perfectly well going to protect your friends, Dean pulled out of the gas station and turned around. Going back the direction they had came from, going back to the city where Marcus had died.

****************************************Indianapolis, Rebecca's House********************

Sam jogs lightly up the steps towards the house, a small smile playing unconciously on his lips. Dean follows at a much more sedate place, a forced relaxed expression on his face. They had driven past Marcus's house on the way into town and it was only the years apart that kept Sam from noticing how much this city troubled him.

The door opened and a gorgeous blond stood on the other side, a smile quickly stealing across her face. "Oh my God, Sam!"

Sam smirked back playfully, "Well, if it isn't little Becky."

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She smiled as they hugged.

As they broke away Sam took a more serious stance, Dean recognized it as the lesser version of his hunter stance. He doubted his brother knew it but from here on out everything he did would be an act pointed towards pumping the target for information. "I got your e-mail."

The blond took a step back in surprise with her arms dropping towards her sides. Dean tensed too subtly for either of the others to notice, his instincts didn't tell him she was a target but he had been hunting alone for quite a while and didnt like fast movements and the city was getting to him. She continued oblivious to Dean's reaction, "I didn't think that you would come here." Dean stepped forward, finally anouncing his presence. Holding out his hand with a self depreciating smile, "Dean. Older Brother."

They firmly shook hands as Dean mentally relaxed, the rings he wore would burn most supernatural things that touched them.

"Hi."

Rebecca was almost in the clear as far as Dean was concerned. Letting his guard down meant standing down from hunter mode. Now that he wasn't so anxious he could enjoy the scenery. Giving Becky a quick glance up and down his smile became more sincere, _What do you know, little brother did surround himself with hot ones. Glad I taught the kid something right. _

"Hi."

Sam stepped back in with a mental shake of his head, Dean couldn't help but check out his friends, didn't he have enough women at bars? "We're here to help. Whatever we can do."

Becky stepped back from the door and beckoned them in, "Come in."

Sam and Dean both hear a quiet popping sound but ignore it and walk in. Dean turned and closed the door as Sam was lead deeper into the house.

Dean glances around the inside of the house as he walks through, taking special note of the entrances and exits. Strategically it was a good set up as it would cause a bottle neck for any groups of things coming to get them. "Nice place."

Becky gives a small smile thinking his talking about the decor, "It's my parents'."

Sam and Dean sit down as she starts explaining the situation, "I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free."

Sam nodded having expected as much, "Where are your folks?"

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial."

Dean lets out a small mental snort, _Ah, obviously the working class._

Sam oppositely didn't react at all, during his time at Stanford he had become accustomed to dealing with almost exclusively upper-class families, himself and a few lucky others being the exception.

Becky started standing up, "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

Dean smiled welcoming of that plan, "Hey—"

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." Sam quickly cut off his brother and brought them back to the matter at hand, ignoring the slight glare Dean sent at the side of his head.

She sat back down, "Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." She stopped for a moment as she blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears. Sam put his hand on her shoulder trying to offer what support he could while Dean's face softened minutely. It may not have been her fault but he knew first hand that grief can make anything seem like your fault.

After collecting herself she started again, "So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

Dean looked up from where he had began to pick at frayed ends of his blue jeans at the mention of Zack being in two places at once. He also couldn't hear any deception in her voice, something he had become an expert of in his long life of hunting. More than once they had found what had appeared to be hunts to be more garden variety murders.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." Sam suggested as if it were the most logical and easy thing in the world.

Dean nodded, switching into hunter mode. "We could."

Becky just looked confused, "Why? I mean, what could you do?"

Sam thought quickly and did what came naturally, he lied. "Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop."

Dean laughs in a false play of modesty, "Detective, actually."

Something about the way he said it set her off and she turned hard eyes on the older brother, "Really? Where?"

Dean answered back like the seasoned veteran he was, "Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now."

She seemed to accept it and sagged in relief but still held a doubtful look in her eyes, "You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know."

Sam, without even thinking about it, capitalized on her indecision. The same way he would with any indecisive witness on a hunt, "Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent. It's obvious the cops aren't going to keep looking when they think they have the killer. They're useless now and we have to find the truth ourselves."

Dean let out a small "Hey!" of indignation at the insult to his presumed occupation but the smile on his face quickly evaporated any idea that he had truly taken offense.

Becky smiled hopefully at the by play by the brothers and stood up. "Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." She then stood up and walked down the hall towards her room.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean teased lightly

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help."

The older hunter merely sighed, "Yeah, maybe."

"Two places at once? Dean, we've looked into less."

Dean said nothing as he resigned himself to digging up more painful memories while hunting in that god forbidden city.

The drive over to Zack's was largely uneventful with the exception of Becky growing more untrustful of Dean's cover story. She asked how long he had been with the force, what type of crimes he specified in, had he worked on any famous cases she would've heard of, what his success rate was, when his last promotion was. By the time they were at the house Dean was thoroughly annoyed with having to make up such an in depth back story even while applauding her paranoia, paranoia keeps you alive after all.

****************************************Zack's House***********************

As they approach the house Becky turns to Dean, "You're sure this is okay?"

He turned back to her with a slight groan, all these questions were wearing his patience thing. "Yeah. I am an officer of the law." He said with a bit more bite to it than intended.

Walking into the house served a reminder to the younger hero of just how awful their job could be. The inside looked like it had been remodeled for a horror movie, there was blood congealed on the wall, floor and furniture. While terrible the cases he had taken on with Dean since Jess's murder hadn't been nearly so gruesome, the younger Winchester was still recovering the iron stomach that his brother possessed. Making it worse for Sam was that he had actually known the victim.

The younger brother took a deep swallow to fight his rebellious stomach and forced himself to continue, "Tell us what else the police said."

Becky started relaying the pertinent information but the farther she went the more her sorrow was breaking through. "Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." She looked around the room again, taking in the left overs of carnage her brother was blamed for. "Oh, God….How am I going to save my brother?"

Sam looked away for a moment, the thought flashing through his mind that if he was right and it was a hunt then even killing the monster wouldn't free Zack. Honestly, his best hope for his friends was if it was some type of human murderer and a technical error on the video camera. "Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?"

Becky started to shake her head but then stopped half way and started hesitantly, "Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed."

Sam stood up while nodding and starts walking down the hall following a small trail of blood. Meanwhile Dean walked over to the front door and looks out at a dog barking viciously at the house they were in. Becky comes up beside him and joined him in starring at the dog although her eyes hold a sad taint to them. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

Dean just nodded lazily, "What happened?"

"He just changed."

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly but he keeps his posture relaxed as a theory forms in his head, "Do you remember when he changed?"

She tilts her head slightly as she thinks back before answering. "I guess around the time of the murder."

Dean nodded absentmindedly as the odds of his theory being correct more than doubled. The older hunter walked away, he and his brother had to have a talk.

He found his wayward brother looking at a picture of himself, Becky and Zack sitting on a bench. "So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed."

Sam looked up from the picture, "Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal."

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'."

The younger brother grinned to himself, unaware that Dean had already decided this was probably a hunt. "So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?"

"Honestly, I think it is, yea'. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

Sam was taken aback for a moment at the fact that Dean had switched positions, he had expected to have to fight his older brother every step of the way. Even he wasn't completely convinced it was a hunt yet, trying to cover up his shock at the reversal of positions he merely managed, "Yeah."

"Yeah." Dean parroted his brother with a smirk, proud of himself for once again confounding the genius before turning back to Becky as she walked into the room. "So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

Becky looked down in an embarrassed fashion, "I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." Dean lets out a bark of laughter, he was actually starting to like this girl.

"I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"Alright."

************************************Becky's and Zack's Parent's house******************

"Here he comes."

Sam and Dean lean in and watch as Zack walks across the street, turning to look over his shoulder at a passing car before heading over to the house and knocking. He waits a few seconds before the door opens and he's let in. Dean glances at the time stamp, "22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30."

She nods with certainty, "Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with."

While the two continue to talk Sam rewinds the tape and watches it through again, his eyes widening as 'Zack' turns to look at the passing car. _That wasn't natural, but what the hell was it?_ "Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?"

Becky looked mildly surprised before mentally shrugging off the suddenness of the request. "Oh, sure."

Sam turned so his torso faced her as she walked towards the kitchen. "Hey. Maybe some sandwiches, too?"

"What do you think this is, Hooters?"

Dean watches the slight sway of her hips as she walks into the kitchen, "I wish."

"Check this out."

Sam re-winded the tape and let it play over Zack glancing back at the car again, Dean quickly saw what his brother was talking about. When the lights from the car reflected off Zack's eyes they flashed a bright silver color. The older brother merely studied the phenomenon in silence as he tried to remember where he had seen that effect before.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Sam rattled off, thinking out loud.

"Right."

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him."

Dean nodded distractedly, he was already several steps ahead of his younger brother, kid had been out of the game for a few years while this was Dean's every day life. "Like a Doppelganger...or a shifter."

"A Shifter? Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once. So what do we know about shifters?"

*********************************Zack's House, Back Alley*************************

Dean rolls his neck as he slides out from behind the wheel of his baby, silver dagger in his belt and breakfast pizza in his hand. "Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out."

Dean takes a bite out of his pizza and leans against the hood of his car, "So, he came out the back door?"

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sam called back as he started walking up and down the alley in search of clues.

"'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning."

Sam crouched down by a telephone post as Dean finished off his pizza and decided to come join his brother's search. "Find something, Sammy?"

"Blood. Somebody came this way."

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here."

The Winchester brothers continued looking for several minutes but couldn't find any more traces of the murderer. They began the long walk back down the alley to where they parked the Impala.

"I don't know Sammy, maybe we'll have to go back to the house and see if we can find anything we missed before."

The younger brother nodded jerkily, he was frustrated. He thought they were so close. About twenty feet from their home-sweet-home Sam heard a loud dull clank. He looked down and noticed the manhole he had just walked over. The figurative light bulb went off above his head just as Dean noticed he no longer has his younger brother by his side. The elder brother turned around and saw Sam crouching down to look at a small blood stain on the manhole. Quickly putting two and two together Dean smirked at his little brother, "Glad to see that college education in action Sammy."

Quickly the two brothers got their pistols with silver bullets and silver knives and headed down into the sewers, paying no attention to the sirens that echoed through the alley as an ambulance sped by.

They spent twenty minutes moving through the tunnels in silence, using all of the training their father had drilled into them to clear catacombs. Suddenly, both brothers turned and brought their guns and flashlights up, into the face of a slightly guilty looking blond. Dean's eyes widened as he recognized the blond from the airplane. Sam wa quick to let his previous suspicion of the blond take control, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto for his part merely brought one hand to the back of his head and ran it through his hair and gave his best smile, "Um, spelunking?"

_**Author's Notes:**_

Sorry for taking so long on this one, originally this has been planned just as a single chapter but as it turns out I decided that for the official team up it was worthy of a split chapter. Another reason it has taken so long is that recently I have been tasked with being a Dungeon Master for a game of Pathfinder for the first time, since I wanted to do this right I made up the entire plot line by myself instead of using one of the cookie cutter plot's that the books offer. This has taken up a huge amount of time and effort on my part. That being said, thanks for reading and Please continue to review, you guys literally are my inspiration.

**RikudoNaruto1**: I have considered giving either of the two medical ninjutsu because you're right it would be helpful but I feel that it would be out of character for them at this time. Because of Naruto's still not medic level chakra control and Sasuke's previous uncaring attitude towards healing I feel like neither would know it. This does not mean they won't learn it in the future though. Also charlie and Joe might be good fits for Naruto, i'll keep them in mind and might at least have one of them be a flick if not the real relationship.

**Murakami no Kitsune**: Your suggestions actually helped alot, I hadn't considered changing channels to put them back in the Naruto universe even for a short while but I might take you up on that idea.

**StrawberryDippedInChocolate: **I appreciate the concern and advice as both are logically sound. So far the reason I have been doing so many episodes is because of a desire to show Naruto and Sasuke without Dean and Sam and fan request. Soon there will be some rather large jumps to more plot relevant episodes to hurry it along somewhat.


End file.
